


Perr?

by coreywinseck4



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4087696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreywinseck4/pseuds/coreywinseck4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this Tumblr post: http://something-intelligible-and-funny.tumblr.com/post/120735131718/okay-but-also-we-can-safely-assume-that-laf-helped. Takes place in the mo' in The Voice of Silas (s02e02).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perr?

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no write. I'm hoping to get back into this. Credit to something-intelligible-and-funny on Tumblr. You guys should check her out! :) Rated T for mentions of blood.

"It's going to be alright, Perr. Just a couple more steps." 

 

Perry's knuckles turned a scary white as she maintained her strong grip on Lafontaine's arms. Images of the bloody bodies lying all over the floor were repeating over and over in her mind; the moment when she walked into the pitch dark room; the moment when she slipped and fell into a pool of real blood; the thought that someone would come back and end up killing her. It was too much. Yeah sure, she had participated in the vampires vs. human battle a while back and even staked her own vampire, but this time was different. This time, there were people murdered in cold blood. She hadn't even noticed that Laf sat her down upon one of the leather chairs in the room that they shared. 

 

"I will be right back, okay?" Laf gently pried Perry's hands off their arm and walked out of the room.

 

Now, Perry was all alone. She tried to relax and wait for Laf to come back, she really did try. But relaxing wasn't exactly her thing, even before witnessing a bloody crime scene. All she ended up doing was place her tense shoulders on the back of the chair and nervously taping her leg waiting for her friend to come back.

 

_**THUMP.** _

 

"Lafontaine?!" She yelled out and immediately jumped up from her spot, looking for the source of the loud sound.  _I only imagined it. I only imagined it,_ she kept telling herself. However, she knew that she didn't imagine it.

 

"Perry?" Another series of lighter thumps were heard, this time it was just Laf running into the room. They were holding a bucket and a  _ton_ of towels. "Perr, what's wrong?"

 

"I heard a thump!" She squeaked out, waving her arms like she does when she stresses herself out. "I-I think it was the window. The murderer! They're coming to get me- they're coming-" She started to breathe heavily.

 

Lafontaine ran over to window, peering over the side for anything suspicious. The only thing they saw was the occasional working street lamp across the campus, nothing too suspicious. Although, considering it was Silas University, almost anything could be deemed as suspicious. Still, they shut the hatch that was fixed on to the window and closed the curtains for extra measure. "It was probably just a bird." 

 

Perry quickly nodded, immediately accepting Laf's explanation. She just wanted everything to be normal. "Yes, you're probably right." Still nodding, she sat back on the chair, trying to avoid looking at her bloodied arms.

 

Laf brought the bucket and towels over, crouching in front of Perry. They gently grabbed her arms and began to scrub the almost-dried substance off of them. Stroke after gentle stroke, Laf watched as the blood slowly disappeared from Perry's smooth and delicate skin.

 

"The towels." Perry tensely reprimanded Laf, blankly staring at action of cleaning up the blood. "The towels are going to have blood all over them."

 

Laf shook their head and laughed at the disbelief of the situation, but they didn't say anything about it. This was how Perry dealt with things, so they were going to let Perry deal. "Don't worry, Perr. I promise to bleach all of them after. You can even help if you want."

 

Perry grabbed one of the towels to wipe off any excess blood that Laf may have forgotten. She wound the towel in between her long fingers, however it seemed that no matter how hard she scrubbed, she would never get all the blood off her hands. She began to angrily wipe at her arms, using the roughness to try to forget the memories of slipping into the blood in the first place.

 

"Perr!" Laf placed their hand on Perrys' and put their other one on her back. They were worried, as they should be, about Perry's apparent calm about the whole ordeal. At first they thought it was because it was how Perry dealt with things, but Laf realized it was because Perry didn't  _want_ to deal with it. "Hey, it's going to be okay." They took the towel out of Perry's hand, placed it in the bucket, then began to stroke her long, curly hair. "It's okay to not be okay. I'm going to be here with you."

 

Perry let out a sniffle and leaned her head on Laf's shoulder. She felt comforted by Laf's hand rubbing up and down her back and the "shhh's" that they were muttering. She could both emotionally and physically feel Laf  being there for her, and the thought of it almost made her smile. Laf leaned upwards and placed a gentle kiss on Perry's forehead.

 

"Come on." They smiled, stroking Perry's cheek. "Let's go see if Carm can find you some new clothes."


End file.
